lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogo/Relationships
Family Reirei Dogo loves and admires his mother a great deal, and obeys her every word. He does question his mother from time to time, but only for the sake of learning. Dogo will gladly stick up for his mother and lie on her behalf, having learned how to be crafty and manipulative through her words. Goigoi Although Dogo is close to and loves his father, he doesn't seem to be quite as close to him as he is his mother. Nonetheless, Dogo listens to his father's words on the rare occasion he might be able to give his son a little extra wisdom. He is also not afraid to tackle his father to the ground, provided he has been 'invited' to do so, showing their closeness. Kijana Dogo is shown to have a typical sibling relationship with Kijana. Although the two work well together, they can sometimes compete for their mother's approval. However, the pair don't seem to argue over this, and always remember that working together will give them a better chance at success. Since they both take so well after their mother, they are particularly skilled in working together to deceive others. Dogo's Siblings Dogo does not seem to interact much with his other siblings. However, he will join them in using their "Jackal Style" techniques, and he'll team up with his older siblings to get a meal for the family. Despite the age difference between him and his older siblings, Dogo is often able to hold his own in battle at the same level as them. Enemies Kion After Kion "saved" Dogo from Janja's Clan, the young jackal feigned friendship with the lion to allow him and his family access into the Pride Lands. After gaining Kion's trust, the rest of Dogo's family moved in to the Pride Lands which put a strain on his 'friendship' with Kion, especially when it became apparent that Dogo liked to exaggerate his own words. After invading Kupatana, Kion withdrew his friendship with Dogo, and the two remain enemies to this day. Bunga When Bunga and the jackal pup first met, he could not resist the pup's cuteness. Bunga agreed to allow Dogo into the Pride Lands shortly after he said he was all by himself. Later during Kupatana Dogo along with the rest of his jackal family try to eat as many animals as they can until Bunga grabs him by the tail and even says that he doesn't think he's cute anymore. The two have remained enemies ever since. Fuli Fuli never trusted Dogo from the start. Ever since they saved him from Janja and his hyenas, she's been worried that Dogo was trouble. When Beshte and Bunga invited Dogo to Kupatana, Fuli shows annoyance because no jackals have ever been invited before. Her concerns were proven to be valid when the jackals invaded Kupatana, and Fuli had to defend the Pride Landers from Dogo and his family. Ono Ono and Dogo are enemies. He never trusted Dogo just like Fuli. He thought that it was odd that when Janja stopped chasing the jackel. Beshte When Beshte and the jackal pup first met he thought that Dogo was cute. He w as being nice to him and he even invited him to their Kupatana Celebration. When Muhangus was yelling at the jackals for stealing their fruit Beshte was on their side. He thought that they didn't cause any harm. Later at the celebration Beshte changed his mind about the jackal pups being cute and nice. He and Dogo have been enemies ever since. Simba Simba originally suggested that his son save Dogo in the Outlands in the spirit of Kupatana, but he and his family later invaded the ceremony instead. Simba ordered that the jackals leave the Pride Lands, and never return. Muhimu Reirei teach her kids how to hunt, Kijana and Dogo tried to eat Hamu. Reirei, Goigoi and other Jackals tried to eat Muhimu and her herd and they saved by Lion Guard. Hamu Reirei asks Dogo to separate Hamu from the rest of his herd. Dogo tries to play "tag" with him but his sister is behind Hamu. She tries to sneak up on him in order to eat him but Bunga and Ooo spoil the plan. Muhanga and Muhangus Like the rest of his siblings, Muhanga and Muhangus were furious when they saw the young jackal on his property. Even as he left, they remained aggressive towards him and his family. Juhudi, Young Rhino, Young Serval and Little Monkey Reirei trains him and Kijana to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza." Makuu Makuu got mad at Dogo and his siblings for eating his fish during "Jackal Style." Janja and the his Clan Janja and his Clan hates Dogo since they chased him and The Lion Guard rescued him. Ma Tembo's Herd Dogo hates Ma Tembo's Herd since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Bupu's Herd Dogo hates Bupu's Herd since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Makuu's Float Dogo hates Makuu's Float since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Laini's Group Dogo hates Laini's Group since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Mbeya's Crash Dogo hates Mbeya's Crash since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Shujaa In Battle for the Pride Lands, Shujaa threw a rock at Dogo and his siblings. Anga and Hadithi Dogo hates Anga and Hadithi since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Jasiri and the her Clan Dogo hates Jasiri and her clan since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Category:Relationships